


I Won't Cry for Yesterday - A Steve Rogers Fanmix

by orphan_account



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve getting picked for the super soldier program was great. Waking up in the twenty first century was... kind of great. And it made a great soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Cry for Yesterday - A Steve Rogers Fanmix

[I Won't Cry for Yesterday _\- A Steve Rogers Fanmix_](http://filerio.in/p6hqq7musc27) | [Tumblr](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28362092055/i-wont-cry-for-yesterday-a-steve-rogers)

**Size:** 50~ MB  
 **Content:** Eight tracks  
 **Length:** 30~ minutes

* * *

My Body | **Young the Giant**

> _My body tells me "No",  
>  But I won't quit, 'cause I want more._

Star Spangled Man | **The Star Spangled Singers**

> _Who will redeem, head the call for America,  
>  Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America?_

Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect | **The Decemberists**

> _And here I dreamt I was a soldier,  
>  And I marched the streets of Birkenau._

Wake Me Up When September Ends | **Green Day**

> _As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost,  
>  Wake me up when September Ends._

Some Nights | **Fun.**

> _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,  
>  Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for._

Sunshine | **The All-American Rejects**

> _Forget about the sunshine when it's gone,  
>  You can say it's right, but it feels so wrong._

Valentine's Day | **Linkin Park**

> _So now you're gone, and I was wrong,  
>  I never knew what it was like to be alone._

Ordinary World | **Duran Duran**

> _And as I try to make my way to the ordinary world,  
>  I will learn to survive._

Made for [Avengers-Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/21736.html)'s [Big Bang](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/3044.html) challenge!

* * *

**Other fanmixes:**  
[Cut the Red Wire - _A Tony Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/27834672190/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530585)  
[It's Not a Question - _A Master Assassins Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28064487232/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530595)  
[Hooked Into Machine - _A Toni Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/private/53294742790/tumblr_molrjkpXAw1r48pwv) | [AO3]()


End file.
